


[Podfic] Revision | written by roxymissrose

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry Bennett didn't remember much, didn't have a fairy-tale life, but it wasn't exactly bad and it definitely was getting better. Especially since that hot guy, Dean, moved into the neighborhood. Now if only his roommates Al and Gabe don't scare him off and Adrie, his coworker, doesn't snag him first…</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Revision | written by roxymissrose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [macaronielbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronielbow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593949) by [roxymissrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/pseuds/roxymissrose). 



> Thanks so much to macaronielbow , who bid on me for this fic for a fandom auction. I hope you like it! Thanks also to roxymissrose for permission to record this lovely fic.

mp3: [part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/79djuj3bdqlb105/RevisionPart1.mp3) | [part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cw7th6zf69j59f1/RevisionPart2.mp3) | [part 3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/84a68guzzlk4y8p/RevisionPart3.mp3)

[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5ef6f3od2na96dg/Revision.m4b)


End file.
